There are various technologies known in the art for reducing the amount of colorant consumed in a printing operation. For example, there are known techniques in image processing for generating image data used in printing that corrects the colors of the image in order to reduce the amount of colorant expended during the printing process (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-69864, for example).